The Blue Temptation
by LaVieRoyale
Summary: Reyna and Will were at each others throats ever since Nico had started visiting her lately at Camp Jupiter. Nico never understood why, He thought of them as his good friends and hated to see them fighting. Little does Nico know that they both want more than a "good friendship"
1. No meaning

**Nico's P.o.v:**

I sighed as he walked back over to Will who was staring at Thalia's tree in the distance. His sky-Blue eyes flickered with amusement as he flashed his smug grin at me. "Deathboy!" He opened his arms in greeting. I frowned. "Don't call me that..." I flicked my head to the side. His nose crinkled. Will grasped my shoulder. "Aw c'mon deathboy, you ARE under my supervision for three days." I wriggled my eyebrows. "Oh hell no I'm not" I had already started walking away. _The last thing I need is spending three days cooped up in the infirmary with the obnoxious, loud and flirtatious son of Apollo._

Will wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. "I'll do allot more than bandage you up" Will whispered in my ear. I felt myself blushing as Will laughed and winked at me. Annoyed, I flicked my finger up as about a dozen Greek skeletons rose from the underworld. " _attacco"_ I murmured as the skeletons chased after Will. _Does he like getting a rise out of me?_ I found myself wondering. I stared at Will who was talking to Piper.

The son of Apollo stretched his arms out lazily revealing his tanned skin. I suddenly found my eyes darting all over his lean and muscular body. Piper looked over at me staring and keeled over in laughter. Will scratched the back of his neck as he wondered why she had randomly started laughing. Once she caught her breath she looked up at me and smirked. She leaned over and gave Will a totally sisterly kiss on the cheek. She looked over at me to see my reaction. My hands hovered over the hilt of my black stygian iron sword. I gave Piper a hard glare. Her eyes widened as she nervously ran to the big house. It had already started getting dark. The bells chimed and I knew the harpies would get me if they found me outside after my curfew. I ran back to my cabin and instantly fell asleep under my skull sheets.

 **Will's P.o.v:**

I rubbed my eyes wearily as Nico answered the door. "Up and at em, It's time to get you bandaged up" I leaned on the door waiting for him to let me inside. "Fine..." He muttered as he flung open the door. Nico murmured a few ancient curse words under his breath as he twisted his silver skull ring nervously. "I need to shower first, "He frowned as I smiled. "Make sure to lock the door, you don't want any unwanted visitors..." I winked at Nico. He rolled his eyes as he locked the bathroom door.

 _What the hell man...He's not friggin' interested in you._ I thought. I rubbed my temples. _Dad, give me guidance. I begged._ A flash of light momentarily blinded me as I looked up and saw Apollo. "Will, You called?" He flashed me a blinding grin. "Dad, what the Hades! You can't be in here, Nico's showering. Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Oh but you can be?" I stuttered as I put my head down to my hands. "Don't be Embarrassed, just remember there's one more person that cares for Nico like you do" Apollo winked. "Huh? Who are you talking about?" I looked up from my knees.

"There's another who loves him that person is-"The door to the bathroom opened as Nico emerged with his towel wrapped around his hair. Apollo disappeared. "Huh? Were you talking to someone?" He asked as he slung a gray chain around the belts of his black ripped skinny jeans. "Uh-No I wasn't" I shyly said as I tried not to look at his very well defined chest. He had curves in all the right places. The slight trace of a V-line was engraved into his lower chest area.

Ever since the end of the war, Nico had grown as tall as I and the dark circles around his eyes had disappeared leaving his skin looking flourished and clean. Puberty had really hit him hard. Nico was already 15 and I was 16 leaving only a 1 year age gap. I sighed as I thought about what dad had told me. _Someone has a crush on Nico?_ My mind scrambled to the list of people that were close friends with Nico. _Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Reyna, Leo, Frank...Stop it Will, it could be anyone at Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood._

I looked back up at the shirtless Nico in front of me. A light bulb went off in my head as I swept Nico off his feet. My shoulder was pressed into his gut as his arms pounded at my back asking for release. "You will REGRET this!" Nico screamed as he slammed his fists into my shoulder blades. Once we had gotten to the Aphrodite cabin, I placed Nico on the steps. He looked at me cautiously. He took one step away from the cabin and I did my cab call whistle. Nico's eyes widened as he froze in place. "È fottuto idiota! Culus! Stultus!" He tried to screech at me. Waving his arms which were stiff at his sides.

Piper answered her cabin door as she took one look at Nico and erupted into a laughing fit. She welcomed us inside as she took it open herself to poke Nico and peek at spots which he would never ever let her. Piper sneakily lifted up Nico's black shirt and poked the little scar below his belly button. She traced her finger along Nico's abs. "Ooooo, You're fit and...Adorable" I noticed her eyes were staring at the top outline of his boxers which said _Calvin Klein_ Nico's eyes flashed with rage as Piper's heart designed carpet ripped in half. "What the frickiddy frack Nico!" She frowned as she noticed his anger rippling off his skin. "Sorry..." Piper muttered under her breath as Nico's dark aura disappeared. I faced Piper. "I need you to give him an outfit change!" I smiled happily completely ignoring Nico's death glare which was basically his eyes widening at full capacity as souls appeared in his pupils. Piper shivered. "Yeah no problem." She walked pass Nico and whispered "This is all his Idea not mine!" Piper grabbed his ice cold hand a dragged him into her floral wallpapered bathroom.

 **Nico's P.O.V:**

Piper had stripped me as I stood only able to watch her. _Damn you Solace_. My entire body was stiff. This was the first time I had felt the full affects of Will's powers. Piper slid a tight black buttoned down shirt over my head as she tried wriggling his arms through the sleeves which she had eventually rolled up halfway up his arms. Nico felt the shirt clinging to his abs and muscular arms. She let me keep my ripped black skinny jeans. I don't know why she kept a gray chained belt made from rat skulls in her bathroom but I felt them squeezing against my waist. "Done! But Nico keep this outfit on for 24 hours..." Her Kaleidoscope eyes sparkled as her charmspeak rolled over me heavily. "Exsolvo" She whispered as I could feel myself being able to move " Now go and leave Jason and I alone..." Piper smiled mischievously.

I followed her eyes to the shower curtains as Jason popped his head out and snickered. "Trying to hide from the harpies?" I sighed. He nodded. "Bye Nico, Have fun!" Piper laughed as she gave me a pat on my shoulder and let me out of the Cabin. I looked around for Will but he had disappeared. "Hmph..." I groaned as I walked over to the infirmary.


	2. Head up High

**Reyna's P.O.V:**

The sun glittered on the top of the senate as Reyna's guarded expression faded. The sky in front of her swirled transparent as Nico's face appeared. "Hey Reyna, you called?" Nico smiled. Reyna scanned around her looking for any eavesdroppers on alert. "Hey Nico," She smiled lovingly. "What's up?" He scratched his head "Will's forcing me to stay in the infirmary, its horrible Reyna" She smiled with affection. "Aw poor baby," Nico laughed. "So, the reason I called was because I wanted you to swing by camp Jupiter for a bit" Reyna hesitated as she finished her sentence. "Did you want me to do another burial y'know you could always ask Haze-"Reyna cut him off. "No, its cause I mis-!" The Iris Message fluttered as another image appeared on the screen. "Reyna! Can you send team S down here; the Nymphs are getting out of control!" Frank murmured as he yelled orders to Dakota. "Frank you interrupted a VERY important call to tell me about how you can't get water Nymphs under control!" Reyna's eyes burned with anger. She took a few breaths as she remembered that she was the praetor and not an army general. "Down the west coast, there's a sunflower it's a sign of peace to Nymphs. Pick it, grab the herbs and LEAVE!" Frank's eyes widened realizing that the daughter of Bellona would act up again. "T-Thanks" He stuttered as the sky swirled and then flashed leaving a humiliated Reyna standing at the peak of the senate. She sighed as she pressed her finger tips into her collarbone. She stormed down the grassy hilltop. A soft warm hand grasped her shoulder. Reyna turned around happily. "Ni-Hazel" She frowned. Hazel laughed energetically. "Love struck?" Reyna sighed. "No, just missing a...friend" She crafted her words carefully as she uncomfortably fiddled with her fingers, making Hazel's mind twist. "So, you've got a lil crush on my brother, that's adorabl-"Reyna's glare increased making Hazel cut her sentence short. "NICO IS MY GOOD FRIEND, NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS!" A small crowd had gathered to see the big commotion. Romans snickered and whispered. Reyna touched a boy gossiping about her and he crumbled. She absorbed some of his energy leaving him panting on the ground. "I dare another one of you to speak or whisper" Her deadly whisper cut through the crowd. An ice cold hand grasped hers. She elbowed the person in the rib cage and drew her dagger placing the tip of it at their heart. She moved swiftly not even turning around to see who this person was. " . " She murmured. She looked back to see a skinny olive skinned boy with dark brown eyes staring at her with eyes full of worry. The cold hand grasped hers even more tight than before. "Ni-co?" She gasped removing her dagger from the tip of his chest. He smiled as Reyna wrapped her arms around his neck. Nico snuggled his head into her shoulder. An 'Awhh' was released from the crowd. Reyna blinked her eyes a few times before realizing that they weren't in private. Reyna rested her head on his shoulder as he rested his head on hers. She didn't want to move she wanted to stay stuck to the son of Hades forever. Reyna admired the way he touched her and only her. He had grown much taller and now was Reyna's height. His dark circles disappeared and his body was muscular and lean. Nico smiled as he let go of her. She took a leap of faith and swiftly kissed his cheek. Before letting him get a chance to react she grabbed his hand and led him towards the senate's conference room. "Reyna are-Hey! What-" She slipped off her praetors robe as she sat in her chair. "Hey Um Reyna I can't stay long..."Nico rubbed his neck and looked away. She picked a fresh ripe apple from the bowl in the middle of the table. "Why?" She asked clearly as she turned the apple in her fingers. "Um, Will said I needed to stay in the infirmary for a bit" Reyna's fingernails dug into the apples beautiful red skin creating. "Who is 'Will'? Why can't you stay at camp Jupiter's infirmary? It is better we have all the supplies needed to help you. Will is your boyfriend? Why did you tire yourself?" Reyna had already gotten off her chair and circled around Nico slowly. Tracing her hand down the peak of his back. Nico's eyes widened as his instinct was to grab her hand. "Reyna, I'll stay for a bit but then I've got to get back to Will" His eyes reeked with discomfort. Not knowing that Reyna's feelings went past a good friendship.

 **Will's P.O.V:**

I smiled gingerly as Nico entered the Infirmary. I swore I heard Nico talking to someone but guessed I heard wrong. "Deathboy! Back again so soon?" Nico frowned as he sat on one of the beds. "Hurry this up, I need to IM Reyna..." _Reyna? Why would he want to talk to the praetor?_ I thought somehow annoyed. "Let me just get the ointment" I turned my back and walked to the supply closet. I stole one last look at Nico before shutting the door. My heart raced. I slid down to my knees as a flash blinded my eyes. "What do you want Dad? Why are you here?" I turned to see Apollo leaning on the wall in his white button down tunic with high waisted brown pants. He looked like one of those princes from a fairytale. "Well, that's someway to speak to your father..." Apollo smiled as he did his best frowney face. "I'm here about that little crush you've got" Apollo's head gingerly pointed to the door. Will's eyes widened. "Nico? I don't like him dad...He's my friend" I shook my head blushing. "Your face is about as red as the strawberries down at gods market. Y'know I saw Kymopoleia stealing Asphyxia Rhubarb ..." Apollo chuckled. His deep melodious voice filled the supply room. "Yes so, you've got a crush on the son of Hades and boy oh boy is Hades ever gonna be mad at me for allowing this..." Apollo's form flickered as another branch of light flooded my eyes. "Will, hurry up and patch me up" Apollo was gone and there stood the same old Nico di Angelo. "Kiss me Will," I shuffled back and rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Dad, WHAT THE ACTUAL HADES!" I screamed as he leaned his face in towards me so our foreheads were touching. "Don't you freaking dare dad...Don-!" Apollo kissed Will on the cheek and ruffled his already messy blonde hair. "DAD" Apollo laughed. "Now boy, go and chase after your Angel or...Oh dear...It seems someone else already has..." Apollo's eyes shot me a pitiful glance as the god disappeared. "Someone else...Loves Nico?" I murmured to myself as I triumphantly came out of the supply room with a bottle of melted Ambrosia and Nectar. I looked around the room but Nico wasn't there. I saw Jason sitting on one of the beds waiting for someone to take a spear shaft from his leg. I angrily walked up to him and broke off the point of the shaft as I slipped the tail out of his leg. I grabbed his arm. "Grace take me to camp Jupiter with your winds...Now!" _Why is Reyna so important_ I wondered visibly annoyed on the fact that Nico would pull a shadow traveling stunt like that and risk his own life to go see the praetor. Jason confusedly agreed as he grabbed my hand and sent us both tumbling towards Camp Jupiter.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _ **I'm really sorry this chapter was so short I'll make it really long next time I promise. So just for your information Reyna's P.O.V is when Nico was IMing her while walking to the infirmary. As you can see Nico in fact shadow traveled to see Reyna. He shadow travels to talk to Reyna while Will is talking to Apollo in the supply room. . Leave a like and a follow tysm luvs!**_


	3. Smile baby boy

**INTEGER STORY:**

 **Will's P.O.V:**

Will's eyes blazed with anger as they landed in the middle of the town circle at Camp Jupiter. Will slammed open the door of the senate's room as he saw Reyna obviously flirting with Nico. "Get your hands off my patient" Will growled with anger and resentment. "He's not your property Will..." Reyna smiled furiously as if she were about to gut him like a fish. "He's my patient, and as a son of Apollo I have every right to take him back to camp with me." Nico looked between us creasing his eyebrows as Jason sat on the conference table gasping whenever Reyna or I talked. "As a daughter of Bellona and PRAETOR of camp Jupiter I can keep him here as a solider of war who fought and was injured, so he'll be staying for a while" Reyna smiled as she dug her fingernails into Nico's shoulders. "Nico don't you want to stay with your good buddy Will...I'm pretty sure you need me to patch you up!" Will grabbed Nico's arm and pulled him towards the door.

Reyna stuck her fingers deeper into his skin making him pull back to Reyna's side to swat her off. "I can share my strength with him, must you forget again son of Apollo!" Winds swept a bowl of popcorn towards Jason as he grabbed a handful looking between Reyna and Will carefully. Absorbing their reactions and gasping as they both fought over Nico.

Reyna drew her dagger as Will put his hands to his lips. "A battle? to see in which camp he stays? Great thinking!" Reyna exclaimed. Nico looked at them with his eyebrows raised. "You both must be forgetting that It's my decision!" Nico called as Reyna and Will stood face to face with their weapons drawn.

"A hit to the head ends the match" Will smiled politely. "Sounds good! Let's begin!" Reyna charged at Will with her dagger in a very dangerous motion. Will whistled as Reyna crouched to the ground clutching her ears. "That won't work on me son of Apollo" Reyna chuckled slowly as she got off her feet. She swiped her dagger across the tip of Will's cheek leaving a trail of blood.

He calmly touched his cheek as the wound slowly healed. It was obvious that Will knew tactics of the battlefield and was very skilled in using weapons and medicines. "That was a hilariously stupid move" Will laughed as he swiped his tiny pen across Reyna's bronze dagger chipping at it making the edges ridged and unstable.

Reyna's attacks got weaker and her memory on the battle field faded out leaving her to make stupid decisions and attacks. She should have known that every demigod item is not what it seems. A simple pen could be as sharp as a samurai sword. Her eyes blazed as she tackled Will to the ground.

She lifted her dagger above her head, ready to stab will in the chest when a _Spartoi_ emerged from the ground. Reyna dropped her dagger in surprise as she looked over at Nico whose Body rippled off deadly emotions. Fear, Anger, Hatred, Resentment and detestation. " . BOTH OF YOU!" His voice echoed in the conference room as Reyna and Will scrambled to exit.

The underworld cracked open in the ground releasing miniature skeletons of animals. Nico tried to focus his mind on Jason laughing like a maniac in the corner while eating popcorn so the ground wouldn't release...Gods know what.

 **Nico's P.O.V:**

"What the fuck was that" I looked up at Jason drinking a watermelon slurpee. He sat on the winds as I sat on the highest peak of the senate. He shrugged."Tell me the truth" I widened my eyes giving him a glimpse of souls in my dark brown eyes. "Oh Jesus okay! I'll talk!" He raised his hands in defeat as he sighed and ruffled his hair. "They both like you and they both you want at both camps" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why do they treat me like they're little brother... It's friggin annoying" Jason laughed as he stared at me like I was some kind of dumb mortal trying to understand Tartarus. "You're missing the point Nico" He smiled as he sped off on _Venti._ I sighed trying to understand what he meant. "Hazel, I sense your presence get over here" I looked back to see Hazel and Frank peeking out from the block of wood which hid them both. Hazel leaned over my head as I looked up and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

Her curly brown hair fell over my shoulders. Frank blushed. "Hey, Canadian Chinese baby man" I quoted Arion as Frank gasped. "You told him!" He whispered to the daughter of Pluto. Her warm laugh filled m heart with such happiness it made me want to curl up with _Russo_ my skeleton cat watching some Supernatural. _Dean and Cas are so shippable_ I thought as I tried to shake my head of my favourite memories remembering the current situation.

Hazel patted my shoulder. "You'll figure this out soon, but it might be a difficult...Decision...To make...Nico you still like boys right?" I frowned as I looked over at Frank who immediately knew to leave us to some privacy. "I don't know anymore...I mean, I don't understand my feelings, even since Percy... _Happened_ " Hazel's smile faded. "You'll understand this situation soon and by the way what 'Happened' is spreading around the camp like Wildfire." She bit her lip holding back a laugh. She ruffled my hair. "Baby boy, don't worry...Will and Reyna might make up soon!" The hesitation in her voice told a different story. Hazel walked past me and hopped off the senate's roof.

I looked down at my knees laughing. "Smile!" Hazel yelled at me with excitement as Frank wrapped an arm around her neck. I smiled as I looked at the setting sun. A spiraling black shadow came tumbling towards Nico. "Gods no..." He drew his black sword and charged at the figure. 


End file.
